Just Once More
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: The real, and final, sequel to Turn Me Around Again and I Won't Do It Again. It's longer than I originally thought it was going to be, but oh well. -Seiner- -Rated for later chapters-
1. Happy Birthday

**This one seemed to take me a while, but I guess its alright.**

**This is the final, and true, sequel to both stories _Turn Me Around Again _and _I Won't Do It Again_.**

**I hope this one is as good as the other two were; it's certainly longer. I'm not sure if I'm going to make this one extremely long or if I'm going to make it two chapters. Whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This is a Seiner love story; it can only lead to fangirl screams.**

Twilight Town has always been a quiet place where couples could escape to, parents could find a whole six hours of relaxation when kids went to school, teenagers hung out and it wasn't thought to be lame. This town, unlike some others, is a sacred place that can't even be tainted by low lives. Everyone knows that. Everyone will probably remember it forever.

Although it really doesn't look like it, school had just let out. Hayner had planned on hanging out with everyone, too; climbing to the top of the Station Tower, eating sea salt ice cream, laughing about Mrs. Hemmingston's new wig, all that good stuff. But, of course, everyone has to do something different to seperate themselves.

Pence, magically, is already failing three classes even though it's only the second week of classes. Olette, more prepared than she should be, has already been hired as Pence's tutor and she has to study with him tonight. Roxas and his dimwitted boyfriend just _have_ to go and see Sora over at the islands. Sure it was the weekend and they could go, but, wouldn't it be nice if at least one of them had offered to invite him?

No one really likes studying, but Hayner could touch up on his history so he didn't fall behind. And he and Axel really aren't close enough to be traveling together, for that matter, he and Sora aren't really "best friends" either, but maybe he would want to go and get some more sunlight or something. But no one even asked him. They told him they were going, and they were gone.

Thanks a lot, best friends.

Maybe he could just go and practice at the sandlot all weekend, or find some poor soul who was stuck in the same situation he was and make fun of him. Is it wrong to make fun of someone who is stuck in the same jam you are?

Yeah, probably.

He let out a long sigh and headed in the direction of his house. He's probably going to have to take Doug out when he gets there, and clean his room, too. Dammit, he's going to be inside all MONTH if he has to clean his room. Better start walking slower.

Before long, he passed by the sandlot; walking slow isn't exactly easy when you _really_ have to piss. He glared at the square shaped platform raised up from the ground and wished that the Struggle would start up again this weekend. With Roxas gone, no one would stand in his way. He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking until he heard someone walk up behind him and ask, "You lost, chickie?"

The feeling he'd forgotten, and hoped would never haunt him again, loomed over his entire being at the sound of the voice. His heart felt like it'd shriveled up and bled all over his lungs as the man behind him let a smirk creep onto his features. He didn't want to deal with this now, he couldn't. But his feet wouldn't lift off of the ground and carry him to the home he'd loved so much. His arms wouldn't move to help his feet prepare for their lift off. What a pathetic sight.

There was silence from the other person for a while, so he hurried and closed his eyes to try and convince himself that he was alone. One breath. Two. Three. And then another voice, that could only belong to his bulky and retarded henchman, spoke up. "Maybe he's lost in thought, y'know?" And another one, too. "CHICKEN."

A loud chuckle errupted from the pit of hatred that was Seifer when he said, "My thoughts exactly."

Doesn't he care at all about what happened between them? No, of course not. If he promised Hayner that what happened would never happen again, it can only mean that he'd forgotten all about it that very night.

His feet found the courage to move and he ran as fast as he could down the road that lead to his house. Hopefully Seifer wasn't following him. That's all he needs, to lure Seifer back to his house and beat the shit out of him at his doorstep. His mother was already mad that he and Seifer got into another fight a couple days ago. A fist fight. A very _violent_ fist fight.

He didn't stop running until he was safely on the other side of his front door, panting and gasping for air, and his mom was only a shout away. He was safe until he had to leave his house again. He regained his composure and stood up straight so that when he walked up to his room he looked like a normal, angsty, teenager who had a crappy day at school.

When she heard him walk across the floor, she left the kitchen and said, "Hayner, I'm glad you're back! What took you so long?"

There's no point in lying or making her worry. "I took the long way home." Simple, short, right to the point, and no more questions could be pulled out of the statement.

"Oh," she said setting down the bowl of cake mix she'd been stirring, "well how was school, honey?"

"Crappy," the sandy blond replied. No point in lying about that either.

She wiped her hands on her apron and then put them on her hips. "Nathan had to take Doug out because you took so long, you know. You can't leave your brother to your chores, dear."

"Sorry."

He ran up the stairs before she could stop him again and slipped into his bedroom. His room was a cluttered mess; there were clothes, both dirty and clean, in a huge pile in front of the closet door. Pillows and posters had found their places on the floor. There was even a poorly drawn map of the Final Fantasy VIII world on the floor with directions to Esthar scrawled out in red marker.

No one really cares that his room is a mess, because no one wants to clean it up. And, even if they do, it'll just be a big mess again in an hour or so. Olette used to offer to clean up the mess but, after finding old food and dishes cleverly (or so Hayner thought) stashed away in his entertainment center, she stopped. His mom refuses to even look in the doorway nowadays.

_"Hayner! Are your brother's sneakers in your bedroom?"_

_"I don't know. Why would Nathan even be in my room?"_

_"He went in there looking for Doug's favorite toy earlier, but he never found it. Can you go look?"_

_"Why can't either of you go look?"_

He never even had to look at his mom to know that the silence that followed meant she was giving him "the look" that made him say, "Fine. I'll go look, alright?"

He took a good look around the mess that he'd grown so used too and decided to clean it up so that he could go and...practice or whatever. He slid his backpack off of his shoulders and leaned it up against his bed and then bent over to pick up a shirt off of the floor. He gave it a quick sniff and then made a face at the fabric. "That's really...gross." He threw it back on the floor and jumped on his bed.

He can always clean the rest tomorrow.

As he stared at the ceiling, his mind drifted back to Seifer. Was Seifer's apartment as dirty as his room? He didn't even take, or have, the time to look around and check out his place. He was in, fucked, and out of the building faster than Fuu could shout, "RECORD!"

But no matter how fast it seemed to have gone, he could remember every detail his brain took the time to look over. One, of which, being Seifer's eyes. They were probably the best looking green that anyone could ever see in another persons eyes. Why hadn't anyone told him that Seifer had such beautiful green eyes?

His eyes snapped shut and his hand flew to his chest as his teeth began to grind against each other. That feeling was coming back. He took deep breaths and reopened his eyes. "Seifer...," he whispered into the darkness, "you're one sneaky son of a bitch."

~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~

The next morning felt different from other mornings.

His chest wasn't swelling and tying itself into knots when he thought of Seifer. His cell phone, which never really moved from the side of his bed, read "6 new messages!" And...his room was clean?

Either he dreamt that his room was a huge mess, or a thief broke into his room, saw the mess, cleaned up, and then stole everything he wanted. Any option would seem crazy. He grabbed the small silver phone and opened it up. The first message was from, a rather excited, Pence. It had said "Happy Birthday!" in huge green and yellow letters.

Idiot.

The second, third, and fourth messages were all from Olette. The first one also said "Happy Birthday!" in bright rainbow letters. The second one was asking if it was alright that she used the rainbow letters because she didn't want it to seem like a reference to his sexuality. The last one said she was sorry if he never even thought of the letters being a reference to it and making him think of it actually being a reference.

The fifth message was a long one from Roxas. "Sorry I couldn't be there," were the first words in the message and were followed by a casual Arial font with the black colored letters; "Happy Birthday, Hayner."

Roxas' was the best.

The rest of the message was him explaining why none of them really invited him anywhere. Apparently, there was a huge surprise in store for him. But Roxas wouldn't say what it was.

The last message was from his mom. It said "Come downstairs when you get this, ok, Hayner?"

He chuckled and looked up at the calendar hanging on his wall. Yup. It was his birthday, alright. Saturday, October 10th was circled in bright yellow highlighter; courtesy of Olette.

His phone let out a small jingle, catching his attention, and he flipped it open once again. He was getting a call from a restricted number. His mom told him never to answer those because they were just bill collectors and people asking random questions that make no sense (it was her old phone, so she knew), but something told him to answer it. He pushed the small green button and lifted the cold material to his ear. "Yeah?" he asked, awaiting a response.

After about five seconds, the other person said, "Don't answer the fucking phone like you're dreading the call, chickenwuss."

The grip he had on the phone tightened and then relaxed as he asked, "Seifer...?"

"No shit," the platinum blond answered. "Your little faggot friends gave me a call and told me it was your birthday."

Hayner had forgotten about the hold that the elder had on his heart for a second and spat, "Watch whose friends you're calling faggots, you bastard. And why the hell would you be calling me, Almasy? Not going to wish me a happy birthday, are you? I can't imagine you being polite at all."

One of those devious chuckles, the ones that only Seifer could manage, made its way through the phone and implanted itself in Hayners' memories for good. "Like I'd ever do something to benefit you, lamer. And I can be more polite than the word itself. Watch this."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a little while and Hayner pulled the phone away from his ear to look and see if Seifer hung up on him or something. Nope, the timer was still going and there wasn't any dial tone. "Seifer?" he asked. The ringing of the doorbell made him get up and leave his bedroom.

He peered over the side of the railing from the stairs to see his mother opening up the front door. "Well, I'll be damned." he whispered. Seifer stood in the doorway wearing a t-shirt and jeans, converse, and his beanie was hanging out of his back pocket instead of being on his head. "Hello, miss. I _was_ looking for Hayner, but I think I have the wrong house. You see, I've known him for a while, but he never told me he had a beautiful younger sister."

Hayner watched, jaw almost hitting the floor in disbelief, as his mother giggled and opened the door wide enough for him to step inside. "Please come in! Hayner will be down in a minute."

His mother ran back to the kitchen while Seifer stayed in the living room. With a smirk, the platinum blond pulled out his phone again. "You gonna come down and see me or stand there and gawk from the top of the stairs, chickie?"

Hayner hung up his phone and leaned over the railing. "You bastard!" he shouted, attracting the attention of his mother. She came out of the kitchen and put her hands on her hips again. "Hayner! You get down here right now and apologize to your friend! He didn't do a thing to you!"

"Dammit, mom! You don't know him like I do!"

"It's alright," Seifer said, feigning innocence, "if Hayner doesn't want to go out for his birthday, I can understand. If you'd like, you can have these free passes for the fair that I bought for Hayner and myself. I won't be needing them."

Hayner's mouth flew open again. "What?!"

"Oh," his mother said, admiring the elder's innocent act, "Hayner, you get down here and go to the fair with this boy. He bought you a ticket and everything, young man."

There was a long moment of silence between the three of them until Seifer was hit on the side of the face with Hayner's cell phone. "Drop this stupid fucking act, Seifer!"

"Hayner watch your mouth!"

"I'd better get going. Sorry for wasting your time, miss."

"Ooh! You're in fucking trouble now, Hay Hay (1)!"

"Nathan!!"

Hayner glared at Seifer as he went to walk out the door, while his mother glared at him for teaching his little brother the mother of all swear words, while Seifer rubbed at the side of his face where the phone had hit. "You. Are. Going. With. Seifer." his mom commanded.

Before he knew it, he was out the door. With Seifer. Going to the Twilight Fair.

Happy fucking birthday.

* * *

**Ok, so this is going to be a lot longer than I had originally planned.**

**This "chapter" isn't/wasn't as good as I had wanted it to be; nothing really happened. But the rest of the story, however long it may be, is going to be better.**

**I hope.**

**(1) Hay Hay is Nathan's nickname for Hayner. And, yes, Nathan is a made up character whom I made Hayner's brother.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Monday. I'll try my hardest. =D**

**-Kisan**

* * *


	2. Happy Birthday 2

**I set a deadline for myself, and completely missed it.**

**So, this chapter will be..._slightly_ more exciting than the last one. Not really, but it's there. I was in such a rush to post the last chapter, I forgot to type in who cleaned his room! I wouldn't have noticed it at all if no one said anything.**

**=D**

**Well, here you go.**

**Warning: This is a Seiner love story; ...self explanitory.**

Four fucking hours.

They've been running around the Twilight Fair for _four hours_. Neither of them really wanted to talk to the other, either.

Seifer claims that he just took Hayner out today because Roxas and the others wouldn't shut up about what had happened between them and that they needed to talk. There's no point in talking, really. Everytime he went to get a word in, the sandy blond was interrupted by Seifer's friends or just Seifer himself saying, "shut the fuck up, chicken princess."

Yeah, he's got a new insult thanks to Squall (2).

Yes, that's right. Not Leon. Nope; _Squall_ deserves to be just as pissed as Hayner does.

Actually, it was really...lonely when Seifer ignored him. They only really talked when they went on rides together. But only the ones that can only fit two people in a seat. They'd go together, they'd ride together, they'd talk and laugh. They'd have a wonderful time.

Until the ride stopped and Rai and Fuu were waiting at the exit. "You and Hayner were really chattin it up, y'know?" Rai would say, smiling like an idiot. And Fuu would simply add in, "ABSURD." Yeah, his friends were really great.

He was excited when his phone rang; even if it was just his mother. Sure, Seifer would laugh at him for talking to his mom, but it was better than taking an invisible smack to the face whenever an insult was thrown at him.

"Mom, thank god you called," Hayner said, relieved. "You'll never believe how much torture I've been put through here..."

Her only response was, "Oh, stop it. I hope you won't be out too late with your friends. I made a cake for you so you could have it as dessert! And, Nathan cleaned your room for you. Not correctly; I had to fix it. But he tried."

"Tch," Hayner chuckled, "I'll have to thank him when I get home in a little bit." He made sure to say the last part louder than necessary, so that Seifer would hear him and take him the fuck home already. Didn't he ever realize that neither of them wanted to be with each other?

The platinum blond scoffed at the younger and stood up from his seat. "I've got to take Chicken back to his mommy." He smirked, adding to his 'tough guy' act and pulled his trench coat over his shoulder in a way that, if anyone else did it, would be gay. But he's Seifer so, naturally, he can pull it off.

The ride home was boring and speechless. Not one of them said a word, nor thought about saying one. Thoughts continuously ran through Hayner's head, though, and he finally turned to say something to Seifer. "So...why did you really take me out today? Ran out of hookers?"

Seifer let out a horribly malicious laugh and then turned to park in front of the Fujihiro (3) residence. "Good one, chickie," he said once he fully turned in his seat. "If you _have_ to know, I wanted to talk."

Hayner quickly turned off the radio, which was quietly playing the whole time, and said, "Excuse me?"

* * *

He dragged his feet through the house, earning complaints from his mother because "she just cleaned the floors", and all the way up the stairs. Why was today being such a bitch?

Today was supposed to be awesome; he was finally seventeen. He was supposed to stay out late with his friends and get (illegally) drunk so he'd have to stay at Roxas' house. And Olette was supposed to make up an excuse for him. And he was supposed to have sex! As cliche'd as that is, it's supposed to happen!

He's almost officially a man!

But today was worse than that day at school where no one was even allowed to eat lunch because someone was setting off stink bombs in the cafeteria. Today was worse than the day his father walked out on his family with a fucking smile on his face. Today was worse than Pearl fucking Harbor.

When he reached his room, he slammed the door and locked it behind him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't even hold back the urge to start messing up his perfectly clean room.

Life was being a bitch, so he'd be bitchy back. Isn't that how karma works? He pushed over his entertainment center, knocking the t.v. onto the floor and smashing the screen, and did the same with his dresser. The large mirror had shattered into hundreds of different pieces, like his t.v. screen, and the drawers had been pulled out and thrown at the closet door.

He lifted his t.v. up and over his head and threw it at the closed window, breaking the glass and falling into the once peaceful streets of Twilight Town. Screaming, venting, and throwing were the only things he knew how to do right now.

He'd never acted up like this before. He always got rowdy with Seifer when they fought, yeah, but he'd never been angry enough to smash everything he loved. Was there going to be any end to this?

He fell back against the wall, tears leaving crooked trails on his cheeks, and looked at the broken window above his bed. There's only one way out of life, and that's to die. He knows that. But did he really have it in him to end it right now? Right here?

...On his birthday?

He crawled onto his bed, ignoring the glass that had found it best to dig into his knees and palms, and moved to look out the window. The street wasn't very far down; it was far enough to leave him with bruises and maybe a broken bone. Maybe if he was really lucky, he'd get hit by a car and die faster.

Maybe if he was really, _really_, lucky, something would prevent him from jumping out of the window. Like a magical barrier. Or someone he loved catching him.

Too bad there's no one strong enough to carry him the way that...the way Seifer can.

The thoughts that had slowly come back to him dissipated with the rest of the feelings that he held onto, and he stood in the window sill.

Just before he was about to let go of everything, his phone rang from inside his pocket. The sound scared him, making him almost fall from a loss of balance, but he grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the bright screen.

1 new message!

He let out a deep sigh and pushed the center button. The name "Roxas" highlighted the screen and he smiled to himself. He moved to take a step back inside his room and slipped off the side of the window, falling into the street with his television set.

The wind against his ears sounded like it was laughing at him for being such a fool, and the feeling he lost was coming back, as he fell down. Down. Down.

Was he just supposed to let this happen?

He tried to dial "911" but Roxas' message prevented any blood from flowing to his numbed fingertips.

"I'm coming home to see you soon, Hayner. I hope you're alright. I had this weird feeling in my gut...like something bad was going to happen to you. You probably got into another fight with Seifer, huh?"

* * *

**So, this was supposed to be longer. I just got lazy.**

**xD**

**It's kind of jumbled up and whatnot, but I'm tired and we're starting school tomorrow. Senior year, baby! =D I hope this chapter will keep you all guessing until I can update again.**

**No more deadlines for me. It'll be up when I put it up, is all.**

**:)**

**(2) Squall's nickname in FFVIII (if you haven't played it) is "Ice Prince" sometimes even "Ice Princess."**

**(3) I guess that can be Hayners' last name in this story. I never really took the time to think of one for him. :P**


	3. It all came crashing down

**So, what's going on?**

**I know you've been waiting for this chapter, so I'm going to be nice and post it 3 days before it's even finished and I'd actually planned on posting it. This chapter is going to be nice and long to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter.**

**I hope you guys&gals like it. :)**

**Warning: SEINER. Enough said.**

**

* * *

**

"You have trouble hearing, chickie?" Seifer chuckled, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. When they opened again, his green orbs focused on the other being in the car. "I said I wanted to talk."

Hayner scoffed and looked away from the platinum blond. "I heard you the first time, jackass. I just don't get why _you_ want to talk to _me_."

A smirk formed on Seifer's lips when he said, "Now that hurt, lamer. Calling someone who wants to talk with you in a civil manner a jackass isn't very polite." His smirk grew even wider when the younger glared in his direction. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to stare?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to treat others the way you want to be treated?" Hayner spat back. He didn't mean for that to be so acidic. He could practically taste the poison that had laced his words as they left his mouth.

Seifer didn't say anything back. They let the silence fill the air around them, like a cloud of fog rolling into an open field, as they continued to think of something to say to the other.

A tapping noise on the steering wheel attracted Hayner's attention for a few seconds. Seifer was about to say something; he knew it. He began to squeeze the tip of his index finger until he felt like the circulation was cut off slightly, a nervous habit, when Seifer turned in his seat to face him.

He didn't say anything right away; he just stared at him for a while. After that while was up, the elder let out a sigh and leaned forward a bit to whisper to Hayner like the car could hear him when he didn't want it to. "No more...after this," he whispered, looking down at his entwined hands. "I don't plan on...ever seeing you again. Not unless we're in school or at the Struggle."

It wasn't anything close to what he wanted to hear, not that he expected Seifer to break down and beg him to come back and live with him, and, quite frankly, it made him want to hold his breath until he died. Sure, he and Seifer have never really been on good terms before but, hell, he never thought that the elder hated him _that_ much.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling at this point in time but there must've been a pretty bad expression on his face. Probably a look of confusion and being upset all mixed in one. It may even have been worse than that, because Seifer lifted his head and studied the sandy blond for a good five minutes. He lifted his hand and placed it at the side of Hayner's face, turning him so that he could look into his eyes.

Hayner was too stunned to move away from Seifer, or even push his hand away, so he just looked back at the elder. Somehow, his voice slipped out from the back of his throat, unconsciously forming words, and he whispered, "Your hands...are cold..."

"Yeah," Seifer chuckled. "That's because I'm so fucking tired of all this shit. Life. Friends. Reputations. Loving your chicken ass."

Hayner's teeth ground together and he swallowed hard, pulling away from the other blond in the car. "If you're tired of me then just fucking go!" He shouted, pulling himself out of the car and slamming its door to make a point.

Seifer huffed and climbed out of the car after him, not even bothering to close his door, and said, "Hayner, wait."

Hearing his named used in such a begging tone made him stop and turn to look at Seifer. He couldn't force himself to talk, so he just clentched his fists and glared at the platinum blond. There's no reason for him to stay here. There's no reason for either of them to stay here. But neither of them can move.

Finally, tired of just staring at each other, Seifer moved. He stalked closer and closer to the sandy blond and, with each breath he took, he seemed to get angrier about something.

He still can't move; he was locked in his place because of how seductively devious Seifer's eyes had looked. His head had been lowered slightly and his emerald green eyes were practically on fire as he approached the younger.

"You think I _like_ loving you?" he asked, hands trembling in an urge to hit something. "You think I wanna live like this? Knowing that my friends know about how much I fucking care?"

When he reached Hayner, he grabbed his shoulders, at a violent strength, and shook him a bit. "It's killing me, fuckwad!"

Hayner was afraid.

He'd never been so scared of anyone, or anything, in his life, but now he was truly terrified. He didn't know what Seifer planned on doing to him. He didn't know what Seifer could possibly be thinking. But he did know how to get him even more riled up.

"So why don't I just die, then?"

Seifer looked up at him, shocked and confused, and then looked away almost as quickly. "Good," he responded, shoving the younger down and into his mother's prized garden. "Do us _all_ a fucking favor a die already! Maybe then your friends won't have to worry so much about you! Maybe then your mother will finally stop fucking crying over your grades and how often you get into trouble! Maybe..."

He trailed off after that, breathing heavy, and turned to walk back to his car. Before he stepped into the open door he said, "Maybe then...I can sleep at night."

And, with that, he got into his car and drove off to his own house.

Tears silently fell from Hayner's chocolate eyes as he grabbed a handful of the soil he'd been sitting in. It had stained his pants already, and the rocks have cut his palms a bit, but he didn't care at all.

The person he loved, pretty much, just told him to go and kill himself.

He closed his eyes, banishing the memories that infiltrated his heart and mind, and reopened them so that he could stand and enter his house. There was no actual fighting involved, so having no injuries would able him to walk inside like nothing was wrong when his mom-

He stopped, halfway up the path, and turned to look over in his drive way. His mother's navy blue Honda Civic was missing.

He would have smiled, knowing he was home alone, if he hadn't just gone through all that shit.

But he continued up the path anyway, his breathing shaky and uneasy, and stopped when he made it to the front door. What was he supposed to do if Seifer really meant what he said? He can't just go and kill himself; he's got so much to live for. So much to do. So much he hasn't done. So many people...so many people he'd let down.

He closed his eyes, hard, and slammed the side of his fist against the white wooden door. His lungs began to burn and his tears were leaving trails of salt on his flushed cheeks as he continued to kick, and slam on, the door. "I fucking hate you!" he shouted, over and over.

He swallowed the anger welling up in his throat and pushed open the door. First he and Seifer have sex, then Seifer shows up at his house and takes him to the Fair, and now they were fighting like an old married couple.

Well, not _exactly_ like an old married couple.

When inside the house, safe from the memories that resurfaced everytime he looked outside, he slammed the door shut and slid onto the floor.

The smell of fresh apples, his mother's favorite scent, wafted through the clean air and greeted his nose, making him look up and around. THe tears were still slightly blurring his vision, but he could still make out everything that was placed on the floor in front of him and through the rest of the house.

The light yellow walls were shining in the light coming through the open windows, while the ceiling fan rotated at a medium speed. Bags and boxes had been thrown on the carpet in front of the couch and coffee table, the tiled floor had been mopped, and the shoes around the doorway had been straightened out.

He made a face and let his head fall slightly. "Is she really having company? Today of all days?"

A head peered around the corner, accompanied by a small smile, and Nathan stuck his arm out to wave to Hayner. "Mommy! Hay Hay is home from the fair!"

Hayner looked up at his green eyed brother, mortified, "Why are you home?"

Nathan came all the way around the corner and stood in front of Hayner with his hands on his hips, squinting. "Why else would I be home, _lamer_?"

Hayner felt his entire body react to the name, his head slamming back against the door because he withdrew so fast, as his blond little brother ran back into the kitchen.

His little brother was turning into Seifer.

His mom came around the corner next, talking on the phone and hushing Nathan, "I have to go. You-know-who is home!" She hung up the phone and put it in the pocket of her apron. "It's about time you got home, Hayner."

He didn't respond.

"Look," she sighed, leaning down and touching his shoulder. "I know you didn't want to go with Seifer today, but you don't have to give me the cold shou-," she stopped and pulled her hand away from his shoulder like he was some kind of monster. "Honey, what's wrong?"

He didn't feel cold, but he was shaking like he just emerged from a block of ice. His knees had been drawn up to his chest, and his arms had wrapped around himself, as he leaned his head down on his knees. It was still, technically, summer. Why was he shivering?

His mom stood and pointed up the stairs. "Hayner you get in that room _this instant_ and get into bed. You're not going anywhere until you get better, ok?"

Something had snapped in his mind, the same thing that must have snapped in Seifer's a long time ago, and he looked up and glared at his mother. "I'm not sick in the slightest way, so don't tell me to go to my room like you're a fucking doctor and you know what the fuck you're talking about."

She had a look on her face that was a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness as he continued. "You can't tell me how to live my fucking life, ok?! So what if I fail some classes! Don't get so worked up over it! And who cares if I get into fights?! I can handle myself! Stop worrying so much about everyone else and worry about your god damn self for a change!"

He got up off the mat in front of his door and dragged his feet across the cleaned tiles. He knows better than to make his mother cry, right? Apparently not, since he let the most ignorant comment you could EVER give a single mother slip past his lips:

"Now I know why dad left you!"

* * *

The pavement was hard and cold against his back; the broken bits of his t.v. digging into his skin and implanting themselves into his now (probably) fractured skull. He opened his mouth but nothing came out; no words. No sounds.

Nothing.

His mouth snapped shut again and he closed his eyes, dreading the fact that he could have avoided all of this. Avoided Seifer, avoided his mother, avoiding his death.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled to himself slightly. He hated seeing his mother cry, but now he didn't have too. She'd go on without him like she did without his dad, and Nathan would go on to be the man of the house.

And Seifer could sleep at night.

His fingers twitched in an attempt to move, and his legs were completely numb, as he looked around for anyone that may have been walking by and seen him, or heard the loud crash of his fragile bones against the rocky pavement.

But the only thing he could see was his cell phone, the screen cracked from its own fall, and the words Roxas had sent: "...like something bad was going to happen to you."

The air felt cold against his skin as he watched the clouds float by...one by one. He'd be up there soon, right? Or would he go...south of this world because he made his mother cry?

"Hayner?!"

Yeah. He'd probably go to hell for being such a little prick.

"Hayner, oh shit...!"

He's heard that voice before somewhere. The voice was smooth and husky at the same time, and it was reaching his ears in a tone he hadn't heard the voice use before. It was worried, scared. The closest to this it's ever sounded was...when it was screaming words of hate and disgust at him as he stayed pinned to the ground by an invisible force.

The invisible force, of course, being fear.

But what matters most is that the voice is here with him in his time of dying.

Seifer was with him again.

* * *

**Again, this was shorter than I wanted it to be.**

**I guess it's just another chapter added onto the story, right?**

**I think that this story is going to end after the 5th chapter. Or maybe the 10th. I don't really know, just as long as I get the point across, it's ok. :)**

**It's not as good as I'd hoped, but I hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**Criticise me?**

**-Kisan**


	4. The Mansion

**This...is going to be the final chapter for "Just Once More." I did plan on making it one more chapter long, but nothing would happen in it and it would be very, very, short. And stupid.**

**But anyway;**

**This one is going to be in Hayner's POV, like, the actual full on "I got off my bike and I heard Roxas shout, "Hayner!"" thingy. :)**

**Though, I doubt Hayner will be on a bike after this. ;D**

**Warning: There's a...slight/small lemon thingy in here, I guess.**

I can remember seeing his face.

His features had been laced with concern and sadness as he slid his hands beneath me and lifted me off of the ground. I couldn't feel his warmth at all. No matter how hard I tried, the heat I loved wasn't coming to me. I didn't feel any pain either; although I did feel the fragments of my t.v. move around in my skin.

My body was as numb as my mind, my thoughts scrambling faster than anything I'd ever experienced, but I could still make out the emerald green eyes of the person I loved. It's really amazing how something you cherish will always come back to you.

When you least expect it.

He smiled and put his hand on the side of my face, hushing me like my mother would have, and I let my eyes slip closed. A coma was the second most inviting and accepting thing right now; besides the disciplinary leader.

My eyes were closed, but I was still consciously aware of what was going on around me. My mother had been notified, Roxas and the others were probably told and on their way here as fast as they could, and Seifer was right with me the whole time. I'm going to be fine. I have to be.

* * *

I woke up in my room.

The white of the walls was still covered by the various posters I had, some of my favorite ones were ripped, and everything else was still in its place. Well, my entertainment center wasn't even in my room anymore. I don't know where it is, but it isn't here. And the mirror that should have been showing me my reflection from my dressor was gone.

And, my window was covered by a transparent garbage bag. That'll really protect me from the cold. And thieves.

I looked back at the calendar on the wall opposite my bed. It hadn't been changed since the last time I looked at it. I could still see the highlighter around the tenth of the month. I would have smiled if the day didn't bring back some bad memories. But...how long had it even been? The memories had played through my mind so many times, I actually questioned the relief that washed over me when Seifer came to my aid that afternoon.

I sat up in my bed, wincing at the slight pain in my ribs and back, and used the wall to help with the balance I would need to make it up and out of the room.

Eventually I made it out and down the stairs, after I fell fifty friggin times. Had it really been that long? So long that my body forgot how to move? I couldn't have been-

"Hayner!"

I jumped when my mother's voice pierced my ears, and turned to look at her. I hadn't realized I was hunched over slightly from the pain until Nathan gave me a weird look, and I attempted to straighten up immediately. "Morning...," I said smiling. Maybe if I played it cool, I could sneak by and get some food. I'm fucking starving.

But, before I could move, my mom placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "You shouldn't be up and walking around. Get up in that bed!"

Memories of my shouting at her smacked me in the face harder than Seifer could have, and I frowned. "I'm...sorry for...the other night." I whispered, not meeting her gaze.

I heard her make a noise, and I looked up at her questionably. She had a small smile on her face. "Honey, you were _asleep_ the other night." She let out a chuckle. "Oh, and say 'thank you' to Seifer for calling an ambulance."

I held out my hand. "Give me the phone and I'll call him."

"But...Hay Hay-" Nathan interrupted. My mom put up her hand to silence him and turned to give him a small glare. "Let Hayner call his friend, alright?"

She nodded at me after Nathan quieted down and handed me the cordless phone. The smooth texture of the navy blue phone was cold in my hand; a first for mom. She was constantly on the phone and it was very rarely cold like this. It was usually warmed up between her ear and shoulder. I shrugged off the weird looks my mom and Nathan were giving me and punched in Seifer's cell phone number.

I don't usually have a habit of memorizing every little thing about Seifer; I just kind of...remembered it. I do it with everyone's phone numbers so it's not that weird. The other two snapped me out of my thoughts when they started giggling like school girls. I pretty much expected it from my mom, but my brother just sounded like a moron.

I hit the talk button and brought the phone to my ear. It rang three or four times, and I thought that maybe he had turned his phone off, and then I heard a small click. "Yeah?" His voice was calm; a surprising feat for Seifer. His voice did pick up his usually bitter tone, though, when he said, "What do you want, chicken?"

A smirk found its way onto my lips and I tried to turn away from the other two idiots before they could see anything. "I called to say thanks but I think I'm going to wait until you're not acting like a jackass to say it."

I heard him laugh. "Yeah, you sure sound like you're back to your old self as well."

I chuckled a bit, but didn't say anything more to him. I had too much on my mind. First of all, I just got out of the hospital not long ago and Seifer is the first person I called to talk too. And I was _excited_ to talk to him. Secondly, I feel like I should apologize to him for something I don't even think I've done.

I swallowed and looked back to my mom, who was looking quite frantic because of the silence between the four of us, and said, "Thanks for saving me."

Another silence blessed my ear as I frowned a bit. "I think he just hung up on me."

My mother clapped her hands together, like she always did when she got excited, and I gave her a strange look. She's definitely up to something; I know that much. But _what_ she's up to is what has me stumped. My eyes remained on her, periodically looking over to Nathan, too, and I made my way to hang the phone back up on the charger.

Before I had the chance to put it down, a hand grabbed mine and pulled the phone back to my ear. "Don't hang up if I haven't finished talking to you, chickie."

I swallowed and felt my face light up like a candle. His touch was as warm as ever and his breath was hot against my ear. It's been so long since I last felt this way; like I needed him. My heart began to beat faster and faster, slowing down a bit and getting faster again, as I turned to face him. "Who let you in?" I asked, my voice nothing shy of a whisper.

He chuckled and moved his phone closer to his mouth so he could talk into it better. "No one had to."

I turned away from him again, facing my mother, and asked, "How long has he been here?"

My mother just smiled; apologetically, of course. "I would have told you sooner...," she trailed off, pulling as much of her apron as possible into her fists and tugging at it nervously. "But, you know, you haven't exactly been awake for-"

"For all month long!" Nathan shouted, finishing my moms sentence in a little kid way. He just kept smiling at me like I was supposed to say 'Good boy, Nathan! Here's your Scooby Snack!'

But, instead, some part of me wanted to freak out. Some part of me wanted to just vent out all my frustration on some poor innocent object. But I controlled myself and looked from Nathan, to my mom, to the hand made, pictures-of-me-and-Nathan-glued-to-a-piece-of-paper, calendar. The bright red word "November" stood out much more than anything else and I looked back to my mom for reassurance.

"Today...," she began, focusing on the calendar and not on me. "...is the twenty fifth of November, Hayner. You were released from the hospital on the fifteenth of this month. They said you were in good condition, but Seifer stayed here to make sure you were alright while I went to work and Nathan had gone to school.

"Of course, I was worried about you the whole time. I called every little while just to make sure you where still breathing. Nathan even faked sick the other day so he could come home and stay with you." Her tone was soft and steady, at first, but I heard her fight to catch her breath when she uttered out those last words.

"What...," I questioned, not lifting my gaze from the floor. "the hospital doesn't like keeping sick patients there anymore?"

I could feel Seifer's chest against my back as he grabbed my fists. He shut his cell phone off and took the cordless phone from my hand to put it back on the charger, all the while whispering, "You need to calm down, Hayner."

Something made me snap, though, and I pulled away from him and moved toward the front door. "No! I'm sick and tired of this shit! I'm going to go and complain to the hospital!"

It was a stupid reason to leave my house, but I felt like I had to just get out of there and walk. Not really to the hospital; not really to anywhere in particular. I just wanted to walk.

I stormed out of the house, faster than I'd moved in a while, and took off for the sandlot. It's a typical place for me to run too, yeah, but there's nowhere else for me to go. Is there even a place in Twilight Town where no one would-

I stopped, just at the end of my driveway, and looked back at the front door. No one had come out yet. No one would come out until I ran. No one would think to look for me...not at that creepy mansion. It was only a short run from here; I'd be there in less than ten minutes.

* * *

I didn't think twice about running to the mansion. My legs pushed me forward with a fierce strength, so much to outweigh my drifting thoughts, and my lungs filled with crispy fall air. The streets were quiet and glazed with red and orange colors from the fallen leaves. Trees were stripped of their life and the wind against my cheeks was growing colder with every step I took toward the abandoned mansion.

Winter is coming earlier than expected this year.

Even when the snow was falling, the glittering sunset held its usual position in the sky. Children ran around without a care in the world; not really ever even knowing what was really in the snow they guzzled down. Idiots. If I had the right to tell them what not to do, eating snow would be strictly banned from Twilight Town.

Especially when they think the best snow to eat is the packed snow that was pushed down by someone's foot.

I closed my eyes for just a second and stopped running. My lungs were burning and my legs felt like that nasty jello gunk. I had already made it to the opening in the gigantic wall that lead to the woods that brought you to the mansion. People walked by me without saying a word, one woman gave me a look of concern, as I took my turn into the broken wall.

The woods were fifty time colder than the streets out there, making me wish I'd changed out of my tanktop and pajama shorts, but I continued on to the mansion. It was only about twenty steps from the woods' entrance; if you knew the way to go.

Roxas, Pence, and I came up here a lot over the summer while Olette waited at the opening. She said something about how "mansions creeped her out" or something like that. She'd been up there before; it's not like she'd never seen it. She just decided to look ten times sketchier than we did and waited outside.

We always came up here to catch Seifer and his "buddies" smoking and drinking. I remember one time, I ran away from home and came up here and he was here with Rai, Fuu, and two other people I didn't know. He had been drinking, to the point where a child could pick out how drunk he actually was, and he was taking Rai's medication with the alcohol. Fucking idiot.

But, somehow, he remembered everything that had happened that day, a side effect from the medication maybe, even me coming up there crying my eyes out about how life was completely unfair and I hated everyone. No, I am not an emo kid...usually.

But he still remembered it. Which brings me to a problem now; if he remembered that I came up here the last time I ran away, then he'll be back up here to look for me.

I ran to the mansion's gate and cussed out the lock. No one lives here. No one has lived here for, like, twenty thousand years. Why would anyone lock it?

Well, it could have been the cops. They could have locked it to keep stupid kids out on Halloween. But they could take it off afterward or something. For the stupid kids that need to hide out _after_ Halloween.

A small opening around the corner of the large fence/wall thing caught my eye and I ran over to it to see if I could fit through it. Luckily, it was big enough for me to fit through it.

I slipped through, cursing when my finger caught on a sharp edge of the wall, and made my way to the front door of the old building. I'd never actually been inside before; just around the front gate and one time around the back. It was huge. And it was old. It could collapse on me any minute. I guess I'll hide upstairs for a while.

I pushed the large red door open and looked around inside before I actually stepped in. There were pieces of the ceiling and walls everywhere. Everything had been covered in a thick layer of dust; from the smallest piece of rubble to the twin staircases on the opposite sides of the large room. Small statues had been placed in almost every corner of the room, aligned up the stairs and on the ends of the railings, and there were strange pictures hanging on the walls, too.

They were all faded and the glass in their frames had been broken, so I couldn't tell what they were. The statues were all shaped as elegant horse heads, encrusted with small fake jewels. There was one door on the right hand side of the room that was slightly opened, while its twin on the left was closed and blocked off by broken painting statues and crumpled paintings.

"Great...," I whispered, looking around the room. "this place is just a magnet for dust related sicknesses. Great choice in a hideout place, Hayner."

I made my way over pieces of wall and ceiling and went up the stairs on my left. They were in perfect condition; like they'd never been used before at all. Come to think of it, besides the rubble and dust, this place looked like it was built and then left here for dead. Like no one ever lived here at all.

Whatever; I've got to find a place to hide before someone shows up.

When I got to the top of the stairs I opened up the door and peered inside. The room was completely white; I'd stand out like a five year old going into a movie rated R. Hopes for that room shattered, I continued on down the, sort of, hallway. It was a small pass between both staircases that had its own collection of statues and paintings.

I'd only gotten halfway across when the front door clicked open. Some part of me completely freaked out and I threw myself down on the floor and backed up against the wall. Naturally, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were the ones that walked in.

"Alright, split up." Seifer commanded, voice cracking and full of anger. "We have to find him. Now."

"Why's he so important, y'know?" Rai asked, flinching when Seifer glared at him. "I-I just mean...you never really cared about him before...y-y'know?"

Seifer moved over to tower above his dimwitted friend. "Don't EVER say I don't care about Hayner. Believe it or not, he's mine. And I'm not giving him up, dammit."

My heart pounded in joy and a smile lit up my face at his words. I wanted to jump up and shout "I'm right here!" Then we could go back to my house and stay together forever. We'd be one of those retarded classic love stories.

I shook my head and looked over the railing. Seifer had gone into the door on the right while Rai and Fuu attempted to move the paintings and statues from in front of the door on the left. I crawled over to the door that I hadn't gone into before, the one over the room where Seifer was, jumping when I heard Seifer shout. "Idiots. Even if he did go in there, there's no way he could've gotten all that stuff in front of the door from the other side."

Rai and Fuu realized their temporary stupidity and moved to go up the stairs next to them. Seifer hesitated coming up the stairs, giving me the perfect chance to get into the other room, as he watched Rai and Fuu go into that freaky white room.

I slipped into what I figured out was the library and held my breath in the corner of the room. Footsteps were coming closer, making me try to pull my knees in to my chest more and more, and closer until the door slowly slid open.

My teeth ground together and my fists clenched up as I slid my eyes shut and buried my face in my drawn up knees. This was it; Seifer's going to beat the shit out of me for running from the house and hiding out here for a half an hour. When nothing happened, I looked up and saw the confused face of Rai.

"What are you doing in here, y'know?" he asked. I couldn't help but look around him to make sure Seifer wasn't there. He turned, too, and said, "They aren't coming, y'know?"

"Rai, is he in there?" I heard Seifer shout. He never came in, but his voice was extremely close.

Rai looked down at me and I shook my head furiously at him, putting my finger to my lips to shush him when he stuttered out, "H-He's not here, y'know?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he walked out of the library. I'll have to remember to thank him for this later.

He closed the door on his way out and I heard them, or maybe it was just Seifer, stomp down the stairs. Their voices started to distance themselves from me and then I heard the front door slam shut. I felt relieved; Seifer wasn't going to kill me anymore or, at least, not right this minute.

I stood and made my way to the door with a strangely heavy heart. It was telling me not to go out there yet; like they hadn't left. But I didn't _exactly_ listen. I opened the door and looked out to see nothing but the awful paintings. I'm pretty sure they're gone. But, just in case, I looked down the stairs and into the large greeting hall. Much to my liking, it was empty.

I slowly went down the nearby set of stairs and looked out to the sliding door that led to the backyard. It was dusty, too, and opened slightly. As I got closer, I could see a handprint in the layer of dust. My eyes grew wide in alarm and I backed away from the door.

Someone else was inside.

I turned and looked toward the front door. The large red door was no longer an option. The person that had broken in was standing at the door, cloaked in black, facing me. My eyes grew hazy, fogged by tears of fear and want, as I backed away from the stranger. I wanted Seifer back here. I wanted him to come take me home.

I should have gone with him.

I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed at them ferociously. My eyes were stinging from the dust but I opened them again anyway, to see that the stranger had gone. My heart leapt from my chest and came back, the action repeating until I ran toward the front door, making me gasp for air.

I'd never been so scared of anyone, or anything, in my life. I don't think falling from my window scared me this badly. I pulled the red door open and ran out of the mansion as fast as my legs would allow me to, and crashed into the person I'd wanted to see the most.

He slid back a bit at the impact but was still standing when I looked into his emerald eyes. "So. You really were here that whole time."

A smirk lit up his face, complimenting his features beautifully, and I couldn't help but hug him. "Seifer...I'm sorry..." I whispered, relaxing when his arms found their way around me. I felt so much safer in his arms than anywhere else in the world.

"You need to get your ass home, chickie." he chuckled, lifting my face. "Your mother is worried sick."

I swallowed and took a deep breath. It's been a long time since he and I were alone together like this. "We'll...get back to her soon." I said, pushing his beanie off of his head.

A real smile lit up his face this time as my fingers moved through his hair. "What are you implying?"

I pushed myself closer to him and kissed him gently. His hands slid up underneath my tanktop and I shuddered, my lips parting to let out a small breath of air. My eyes slid closed and opened up again as I whispered, "Just...once more?"

His smile faded and he looked around like someone was watching or something, and then smiled at me again. His lips had attacked mine in a rough, but sweet, kiss, as he whispered back, "Just once more."

My shirt had come off at the same instant his did; his hands caressing me constantly. His lips attached themselves to my neck and chest as he bit and sucked at my skin, whenever he felt like doing so, and I gasped. He was more passionate than last time, my first mental note taken, and he was more careful, too.

He removed my shorts next, tossing them away with the rest of our discarded clothing items, smiling at my blue and white striped boxers. A tinge of red colored my cheeks as he came back up to kiss my lips while rubbing the inside of my thighs.

He didn't do _that _last time; my second mental note.

He moved quickly, laying me down on the ground and removing my boxers, removing the rest of his clothes as well in one swift motion. He didn't pause to look at my exposed body like last time, either, he just moved down to take my erection into his mouth.

He moved faster and faster, pumping me all the while, until my back arched and I came. It had been so long since we did this that I just exploded into his mouth after not even a minute of him sucking me off.

How wonderful.

He lifted me up and set me on his lap, I gasped when I felt how hard he was, too, and he kissed me again. His tongue was as warm as ever as he slipped it between my lips and let it dance with my own. It was such an arousing feeling and it got to me every time.

He smiled, realizing what he was doing to me, and moved to position himself. "Ready?" he asked, voice laced with passion and lust.

No, I was not ready. What in the world was he thinking, moving so quickly? We hadn't done anything like this in almost two months and he's already ready to just push into me? Does he not care about how painful this will be for me?

He took my expression into account and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

I glared at him weakly. "Do you know how bad this is going to hurt me?"

He looked down at the ground next to him for a minute or so and then looked back at me. He didn't even answer my question, he just put me back down on the ground and moved to get all of his clothes. After he was fully dressed, he grabbed my clothes and threw them at me.

"Get dressed," he said angrily. "I'm taking you back to your mommy, chickenwuss."

I, mentally, crumpled up my mental notes and, mentally, smacked myself in the face. I didn't mean to make him mad; I never mean it. It just happens.

I pulled my boxers and my shorts on, and hesitated when I got to my shirt. A small spot of red stood out and I looked back at my index finger. I forgot I cut it open. It was probably fucking infected, too. That's all I need. I'll be sick and in a coma again because I cut my finger trying to sneak into an abandonded mansion.

Seifer came back over and took the shirt from my hand and kneeled onto the ground behind me. "Arms up," he said, preparing my shirt for its takeover of the upper half of my body. When I didn't comply, he sighed and lifted them up for me.

He was angry.

And I really hate when he's angry with me.

* * *

Seifer took me home and then went back to his house.

He was too angry to say anything the entire way home, so I didn't say anything to him either.

I got in the shower when I got home, after explaining to my mom where I was and how sorry I felt, and then made my way straight to my room. How are things going to be between us now, I wonder. Will he ever even talk to me again...or acknowledge me for that matter?

His words echoed through my head over and over again as my mind drifted back to the mansion. All I can remember is being with him. All I can remember is wanting to be part of him again. All I want to forget are the words that won't leave me alone.

_Just once more._

Was he absolutely serious when he said it? That was our last time...and we didn't even finish?

Maybe if I'm lucky...no. I'm not. Nor will I ever be. I have worse luck than Roxas, and he breaks at least one bone in his body every school year.

"Hayner!" my mom called. "Someone's here to see you!"

I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was almost nine at night, for Christ's sake.

I pulled myself from bed and dragged my feet across the hall so I could look out over the railing.

Seifer stood in the middle of the living room wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and his hair was combed back. Just like on my birthday. He smiled up at me from his spot and said, "Once more?"

A smile blessed me as I nodded. "Yeah...just once more."

* * *

**Uhm...the ending really sucked.**

**xD**

**Well, I didn't like it, anyway, but I don't feel like going back and changing it; everyone's been waiting for this chapter, so here it is.**

**Done and done.**

**Yep. Seifer and Hayner stayed together forever, Seifer admitted he'd never even hated Hayner, and the way I expressed Hayner throws him completely OOC.**

**Oh welllls. :)**

**Love it, hate it, either way you're thinking about the last chapter of _Just Once More_.**

**Review. Criticize. Whatever you do best, go ahead and do.**

**-Kisan Lee ~.^**


End file.
